The Adventures of Severus and Lily
by stepphhnicollee
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about the friendship that was Severus Snape and Lily Evans. (This will be added to continuously)
1. Hanging Out Over The Summer

"Hey, Sev," Lily skipped up to him with a tin in her hand.

They agreed to meet under the big oak tree near the park and Severus had gotten there ten minutes early. He loved the park during the first week of summer. It's warm with a little bit of a refreshing breeze and the flowers were grown and beautiful. He took the time he had alone to try and identify all the flowers around the tree, something he found relaxing. So far he found Hydrangea's and Lilies, which he knew Lily Evans would love so he carefully picked some for her.

"What's in the tin?" Severus asked. Lily's mouth turned into a big smile.

"It's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Mum made a _bunch_ for us to share!" She plopped down next to him and opened the tin. The warm, fresh chocolate smell hit Severus' nose in the best way possible.

"Tell her I said thank you."

"I will. Hey, are those for me?" Lily asked. He completely forgot he was holding the flowers he picked for her. He smiled and nodded. She took the flowers from his hand and smelled them and giggled.

"They're wonderful, Sev. Thank you," she leaned over and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome. Now it's cookie time," he laughed as he took a cookie from the tin.

"So can you believe our first year at Hogwarts is already over?"

"I honestly can't."

"How are…er…things at home?" Lily asked with some caution. Severus looked to the ground as he swallowed his last bite of cookie.

"My parents are still fighting…a lot," he ran his fingers through his hair. Lily put her hand on his other hand. He looked up at her.

"I'm sure everything will be okay soon. Mum and dad said you could always come over if you need to get away. I've told you that."

He forced a smile onto his face, "I know. I'm sure things will calm down soon though." He knew this probably wasn't true, but he didn't want Lily to worry about him.

"I'm sure they will too," she patted his hand.

They continued to polish off all the cookies in the tin. By the time the tin was only left with crumbs, both kids were extremely full. Severus laid back on the tree and Lily followed his lead. They stared at the bright blue sky and played Lily's favorite game, _what do you think the clouds look like?_

"I see a horse," Lily pointed up towards the sky at a big cloud right above them.

"Well, I see a dragon. Actually, a Hungarian Horntail," Severus pointed to the cloud next to Lily's horse.

She laughed, "You're strange, you know that?"

Severus shifted a bit at Lily's remark. She looked from the clouds back at him.

"That's why you're my best friend. You're just as strange as me," she playfully ruffled his hair to try and make him laugh, he did.

"You're the opposite of strange, Lily."

"I don't like to think so. Being strange is so much for fun than being _normal_ , don't you think?" She stood up and put her hand out to help him up.

"I guess so," he said as he took her hand. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"Well, I _know_ so," she giggled and playfully pushed Severus. He laughed and pushed her back.

"I know something that only _abnormal_ people do," he said with a smirk on his face.

"So do I," Lily said. She slapped his arm and started to run. "YOU'RE IT!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"How do you always manage to beat me to it!?"

He ran after her.


	2. Severus Visits Lily

The sun was just about to set. The air was becoming chilly and fog was starting to spread around him. Was this a sign that coming here was a bad idea?

Severus looked at the house he was now standing in front of. A tiny brick wall was spread across the lawn with a tiny gate that led up to the front steps. Tall trees sat in the front yard, framing the house. The house itself was a nice size. Not huge, but not small. It was simple and cozy.

It was exactly the kind of place he imagined Lily would have.

He looked down at the gate in front of him. Feeling frozen. He couldn't decide if he should open it and go to the front door or turn around and forget he was ever here.

"Severus? Is that you?"

He looked up and saw Lily standing at the door. There was no turning back now.

"Yes…it's me," he managed to say. His throat felt dry and his words heavy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't sound annoyed by his presence, which made him feel a little bit better.

"I'm sorry…I just needed to see you."

"Why don't you come in?" Lily opened the door wider and moved to the side. Severus opened the gate and walked up to the door. He paused when he got face to face with Lily and then walked inside.

He never imagined he'd be here. He shouldn't be here, at least that's what he kept telling himself. The inside of the house was just like the outside, simple and cozy.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lily asked as she motioned him into the living room and onto the couch.

"No, thank you," he shifted in his seat. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. "Is James here?"

"No. He went out for a bit. Harry's upstairs sleeping," Lily sat down on the couch across from Severus. He kept trying to read her face, but with Lily it was hard to tell what she was thinking by the look on her face. She was smiling softly and staring right at him.

"I…"

"Sev?" She jumped in as he started to speak.

"Yes?" He couldn't remember the last time he heard his nickname spoken. Actually, he could, seven years. It's been seven years since he spoke to Lily. Seven years since he messed up and lost her as his best friend.

"I missed you," she spoke softly. Severus was caught of guard.

"You do?"

"Well, you were my best friend after all."

"I'm sorry…about everything. I never meant to call you a…"

"I know," she got up and moved next to him.

"Do you think we can start over?" He looked down at his feet and the back at her.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"What about James?" Severus felt uncomfortable all over again. James and him never got along. James and his friends picked on him back when they were in Hogwarts. God only knows how he'd even take the news that Lily and him were friends again.

 _Friends again_. His heart was doing flips in his chest. He never thought him and Lily would be friends again. He didn't feel like himself, but to him that felt like a good thing.

"Don't worry about him. He can't control who I'm friends with. Besides, I'm sure you two can work things out."

"I doubt it."

Lily laughed, "But you'll both do it for me, right?"

"For you…maybe."

"That's good enough for me."

She leaned over and hugged him. Resting her head on his shoulder. Severus was taken aback by this, but he wrapped his arms around her. He did something he hadn't done in years…he smiled.

Things were good again and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
